


Make Me Celebrate

by rainday7x7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Birthday Presents, Cheeky Presents, Dubious Consent, M/M, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainday7x7/pseuds/rainday7x7
Summary: This is my contribution to @burnthoneymint’s birthday event :3I had the prompt “Person B finds Person A in a sour mood because Person B doesn’t like their birthdays” and turned it into a birthday-themed nsfw-ish little threesome-thing :3TW: dubcon, alcohol, use of drugs/aphrodisiacs. Cursing and some implications >:3I could have gone on, but it would only have been *porn* without any plot then(But maybe I’ll write some more on it, like a “deleted scenes” kinda thing?)
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Make Me Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burnthoneymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/gifts).



Sanji sat sulking in the kitchen. He couldn’t comprehend how his friend didn’t like celebrating his birthday. It was beyond him. He was always up for a little celebration, also supplying the required food for the occasion. Since they were flatmates, it was even worse. He lit another cigarette, leaned back in his chair and sighed audibly. It was even on a Friday and the birthday boy in question had the Saturday off, which didn’t happen all too frequently. Sanji didn’t expect any huge festivities but at least a little celebration among the three of them in their flat. But no. Law had said he would ignore the fact that his birthday was coming up. As he sat, gloomily staring at the ash in the ashtray before him on the desk, the shower was turned off and soon after the soft pad of bare feet on the floor could be heard.

“I hope you dried yourself off this time. Otherwise, I’ll wipe the floor with _you_ if you leave puddles behind again,” he growled around his cigarette, not turning around to the intruder.

The only answer he got was a snort. It was enough to annoy him and make him turn around.

“Don’t you piss me off as well, I’m already angry enough as it is.”

“What happened?” Zoro, his other flatmate asked, casually walking around with nothing but a towel slung around his hips. He raised an eyebrow in expectation at Sanji, stopping in front of the fridge to help himself to a beer.

“Law’s refusing to celebrate his birthday.”

“Oh. Why does it bother you this much?”

Zoro opened the can and took a big gulp.

“Because…,” Sanji began, snuffing out his cigarette for emphasis, “it’s a big deal. First, he could use some fun in his life. All he ever does is work. Also, he’s turning 28. He used to joke about how he won’t make it past 27 like he was going to die like all those rock stars and shit. I want to make him feel good about it, is all. And I want to have a _party_.”

Zoro laughed at that, downing the rest of his beer, before getting another can.

“I see. If it wasn’t Law we’re talking about, I’d have suggested throwing a surprise party. But he might murder us if we did that. Like, _seriously_.”

Sanji looked pained and heaved another deep sigh.

“I know… But I still think we should do _something_.”

Zoro just chuckled, taking another long gulp. He was the newest addition to their shared flat, but he was pretty good at reading his flatmates.

“What if we just prepared something small? Like, you cook something special and I get us booze to drown the occasion?”

_Drowning the occasion_ wasn’t quite what Sanji had had in mind, but he nodded, already lost in thoughts of potential recipes.

Zoro leaned back against the counter, finishing his second can as the front door opened and an exhausted Law came inside.

He eyed his flatmates, wondering why they were in the same room but not fighting, but didn’t utter a word. He looked completely exhausted; dark shadows under his eyes, his eyelids droopy and a half-empty takeaway cup of coffee in his hand.

“I don’t know what you’re plotting, but I don’t like it,” he remarked, looking from Sanji to Zoro and back.

Sanji gave him his sweetest fake smile, while Zoro just snorted.

“You have no idea,” Zoro muttered under his breath, earning a threatening glare from Sanji.

“I’m running a bath. Just don’t barge in, okay?” Law said, turning away.

Zoro smiled cheekily behind his beer can, Sanji didn’t even register what he had said.

They usually respected each other’s spaces and comfort zones. But sometimes they also overstepped each other’s boundaries, without bad intentions; just to get on each other’s nerves or riling the other up. Despite being considerate most times, Zoro could be a real pain in the ass in terms of being an annoying flatmate. Sanji had already threatened several times to kick him out if he kept showing up in his room without knocking. And depending on how stressed-out Law was in the respective situation, he would either just sigh deal with Zoro or completely lose it, mostly vocally but sometimes also physically. Zoro was amazed again and again how much-hidden strength in this lanky medical doctor was. So they sparred occasionally, and often broke stuff in the process, now and again leading to Sanji joining in. All in all, they got along just fine. They tolerated each other, to say the least. Some would even call them friends. Others…well, maybe something else entirely.

Zoro left the kitchen soon after Law, walked into his room, and put some sweat pants on. He didn’t bother with a shirt, though. Even though it was early October, he didn’t feel cold and therefore preferred to stay bare-chested in their apartment. When he was working, he was dressed properly, of course. Though many clients probably wouldn’t mind if he treated them with a bare chest, as he was working as a physical therapist during the week. On the weekend, he held self-defence courses or kendo classes, on a more or less regular schedule and it the appropriate attire. Depending on his shifts at the clinic, Law sometimes joined him at the dojo, often criticizing his teaching methods and taking over whenever he considers his approach superior to Zoro’s (meaning: often).

That was only one of many reasons why Zoro loved to annoy Law in their domestic life as a payback.

After dressing, he’d waited for a little before walking to the bathroom. As a rare courtesy, he knocked.

A disgruntled sound could be heard from within, followed by a, “What is it?!”

Zoro opened the door and stepped inside, taking a seat on the bathtub’s edge. Law was covered up to his throat with bubbles, lying all stretched out in the tub.

“What do you want, Zoro-ya?”

“I’ve been wondering… Is there something you wish for?”

“Wish for?” 

“For your birthday, I mean.”

“This again,” Law huffed.

“No. I just want to get this over with. It’s no big deal. I-“

“For Sanji, it is.”

Law perked up at that, raising an eyebrow.

“How’s that?”

“Well, he considers you his best friend and thinks you should celebrate your birthday.”

Law sighed, dipping his chin into the foam. When he raised his head again, a few bubbles clung to his goatee.

“Anyway, I just wanted to check in…,” Zoro said, getting up and left without another word.

Dressed again, in a new pair of jeans and a dark hoodie, Law walked back into the kitchen.

He got himself some leftovers from the others’ dinner out of the fridge and put them into the microwave. While his food was heating up, he went to look for Sanji. Sanji’s and Zoro’s doors were often open, signalling it was okay to enter. Law usually wanted to have some peace and quiet after work, so he tended to close his door when he was inside his room.

This time, however, Sanji’s door was closed too. Law gave it a look before he knocked.

He could hear Sanji rummaging around before saying, “Come in.”

Sanji had obviously hidden something, Law was sure.

“I…uh… wanted to check in. You seemed upset earlier.”

Sanji faked a smile; he was the absolute worst liar.

“Me? Upset? Nah, I’m okay, totally fine. Really.”

Law rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on Sanji’s face. His eyes had a piercing quality to them in times like this.

“You were with Zoro-ya, earlier and the two of you weren’t fighting. That alone is suspicious enough. But I got the feeling there’s more on your end. So, tell me, Sanji-ya, what’s bothering you?”

Sanji fidgeted around a bit, looking away from Law.

“It’s just… Your birthday’s coming up. And I think we should celebrate.”

Law suppressed a sigh.

“I know you don’t like parties and when we’re making a fuss about you. But I still think…”

Sanji looked directly at Law, lost for words. A slight flush was creeping up his cheeks.

Law closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before looking back at Sanji.

“Fine, then. If it’s so fucking important to you, do whatever you like. Just…don’t make it too big a thing. And don’t drag me out of the apartment.”

The corners of Sanji’s mouth perked up in a genuine, happy smile.

“You got yourself a deal.”

Law really did sigh this time, rubbing his temple with the palm of his hand.

“I’m so going to regret this…”

Sanji had negotiated with his co-workers and his boss at the _All Blue_ until all of them relented to him leaving early on a Friday night _and_ having the following Saturday off. He was going to have to work most of the remaining weekends of the year but he didn’t really give a damn. He had more than enough time to prepare his three-course dinner, decorate the apartment, and come up with a suitable drink for each of the courses. He was smiling to himself, working in the kitchen when Zoro got home. Of course, Law would be the last one home, as always. But at least, this time it was going to be at a reasonable hour, or so his doctor colleague Marco had assured Sanji.

Zoro carried a huge bag filled with liquor bottles into the kitchen.

“A little bit of everything since I couldn’t remember what Law liked,” he remarked, setting the bag down on the only space left on the counter.

“And I took a little detour, that’s why I’m a bit late.”

“You mean you got lost on the way home from the liquor store?!”

“No, that’s _not_ what I meant! And I wasn’t even at the usual store, as I wanted to have a wider selection available for our birthday boy.”

The slight red hue on Zoro’s cheeks branded him a liar; of course, he had gotten lost once again. At least it was the first time this week, and since it was already Friday that was pretty remarkable.

“What have you prepared, cook?” Zoro asked, having a seat at the kitchen table.

“I’ve planned chocolate chili liqueur and strawberry soufflés as an aperitif and depending on how hungry Law is, I have a pumpkin curry soup and a roast ready afterwards. Might be, though, that he’s not hungry as it was often the case lately. So, I’ll have everything prepped and take it from there.”

Sanji’s eyes were shining; he was completely in the zone, babbling along, explaining different taste combinations and how long he had kept trying to find them. Zoro looked on in amusement; that was the fun part about the three of them; even though they were into quite different things, their enthusiasm for their respective passion was very similar.

Sanji placed his prepped courses away and finally turned completely around to face Zoro.

“And you? You just bought some bottles?”

A small smirk graced Zoro’s lips before he replied.

“In terms of foodstuffs, yes. But I have a little something planned as well.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that, not quite believing his green-haired flatmate.

“I could give you a sample if you’d like,” he offered, “but the secret ingredient is exclusively reserved for Law.”

Sanji took a seat next to Zoro, lighting a cigarette.

“Enlighten me, what is it you’ve got planned?” he asked, the cigarette between his lips.

The green-haired man leaned back, smiling like the Cheshire cat himself.

“A very special massage, with a precious essential oil composition…”

Intrigued, Sanji tilted his head slightly, watching Zoro to make sure he wasn’t just kidding.

“I’m serious,” Zoro went on, “I had it specifically made for the occasion. It’s a blend of lavender, citrus, ginger, tonka, black pepper, cardamom, and a hint of jasmine…”

Sanji gave him a nod of approval to Zoro’s great astonishment.

“I have a feeling we were having similar ideas for choosing some of our ingredients,” he remarked, exhaling a ring of smoke.

Zoro’s grin returned and widened.

“Did we now? How _curious_ , indeed.”

It was around 7 pm when Law finally made it home. He was grouchy and on too much caffeine. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and have some peace and quiet. But no. He had agreed on this celebration for Sanji’s sake. Then again, he was relieved he had made it home before ten for once. Marco had effectively shooed him out of the hospital. He sighed, kicked off his shoes, and knelt down to scratch their flat cat, Bepo, behind the ears. The cat looked like a miniature polar bear and was clingy and affectionate mostly towards Law.

“I hope the other two gave you some special food for the occasion, my boy?” Law smiled at the cat who was purring admiringly up his jeans-clad legs.

Bepo padded back into the kitchen.

“I’m home,” Law called out, though the other two most likely had already noticed.

They usually didn’t see each other before dinner; as Sanji usually left before dawn to make it in time for the breakfast shift at the restaurant, followed by Law who didn’t believe in breakfast and usually grabbed just a coffee on the way to work, while Zoro was already on his morning run across town before starting his shift at the physio practice. Depending on their respective shifts and whether or not Zoro held a course in the evening, Zoro got home first in the evenings, followed by Sanji and at some point, Law would trudge in and be happy about whatever leftovers from dinner were stored for him in the fridge.

As Law walked into the kitchen, he was pulled into a bear hug by Zoro from one side and by Sanji from the other.

“Happy birthday, Law,” they exclaimed in unison.

The hug lasted a little longer than Law was comfortable with; he assumed they’d had a drink or two, waiting for him. Why else would they be as clingy as Bepo?

“It’s alright guys, I won’t run, you can let go of me, really.”

Hesitantly, the two of them obliged.

Law eyed them, suspecting the worst.

“I really hope you didn’t get me presents,” he began.

“No, you made that one clear. But we prepared some stuff for you,” Sanji said, smiling his brightest smile.

Zoro simply nodded, but the corners of his mouth also perked up slightly.

“Are you hungry? Do you want a drink? Have a seat, now that you’re old,” Sanji kept on talking, shoving Law onto a chair at the kitchen table.

Law sighed, sitting down, waving at Sanji to slow down.

“A drink would be nice, yeah…”

Zoro took a seat next to Law’s, pouring a glass of rum for each of them, while Sanji set his aperitif creations before them, the soufflé and liqueur he had told Zoro about.

“This looks delicious,” Law commented, though he wasn’t very fond of sweet things.

“It’s not as sweet as it looks, as I know you don’t have much of a sweet tooth.”

Law took a cautious fork full and his eyes lit up at the intricate taste of strawberries and some spices.

“’tis good,” he said, taking another bite and then sipping on the liqueur.

“You’re spoiling me, you know that?,” he remarked, giving Sanji a soft smile.

Sanji beamed at him, Zoro was nursing his own portion but obviously enjoying it too.

He raised his glass of rum and toasted to Law.

“Happy birthday again, man,” he said, his voice conveying a lot of warmth and affection.

“Thanks, Zoro-ya, Sanji-ya,” Law said, before downing his glass of rum in one go.

Zoro cleared his throat.

“I have something prepared for you as well, but it requires you to lie down, I’m afraid.”

One of Law’s eyebrows shot up at the suggestion, he turned to face Zoro, his head slightly tilted to the side.

“Is that so?”

“Yup.”

“Well, then. Where would you like to have me?”

Sanji snickered at Zoro’s flustered face.

“The couch would do. Unless…you prefer your bed.”

Law stretched his shoulders and suppressed a yawn.

“I’ll take my bed, then. It’s just way more comfortable.”

“Fine by me.”

Law casually walked into his room and dropped face down onto his bed, Zoro and Sanji trailing behind him; Sanji couldn’t hide the smirk on his face.

“I can’t work like that; take off your shirt, will you?” Zoro demanded, opening the little flask he had carried around all day and warming a palmful of oil in his hands.

“Yes, sir,” Law complied, sitting up and taking off his hoodie, before lying back down flat on his stomach. Zoro gazed at his tattooed back for a moment, kneeling over Law’s legs, then started to work on Law’s neck and shoulder muscles, all the while being watched by Sanji.

Law didn’t really care what this was all about; as long as he could finally lie down and rest a bit, he was fine with whatever.

He hadn’t had the pleasure to have Zoro’s hands work on him before; he didn’t even know why. That man seriously had some skills in those hands of his, applying the perfect amount of pressure to create a nice mixture of pleasure and pain in his hard muscles.

Sanji sat across the room, keeping eye contact with Zoro while his hands ran up and down Law’s back. There was a certain intensity in his gaze that Zoro couldn’t quite or rather refused to place.

He started to feel the strawberries and chili mixed with alcohol in his stomach creating a comfortable, warm haze and the oil topping it all off with its heady, intoxicating scent.

“You know,” Zoro remarked, his hands starting to first softly and then a little more intently kneading the muscles just above Law’s hips, “you don’t only have tight shoulder and neck muscles, but also hips.”

Sanji cocked his head to the side, wondering where Zoro was going to go with that statement.

Law stretched out and relaxed into the pillows under Zoro’s touch.

“And what do you suggest,” he paused for a moment, a soft sound escaping his lips, “I do about that?”

Zoro and Sanji exchanged a grin.

“Well, regular massages, for starters. And you could start doing yoga with Sanji. Also, releasing some of that… pressure would do you good, I’m sure.”

Law felt as if he was melting under Zoro’s hands; he had tried very hard to stifle his moans, but he couldn’t anymore.

“Releasing…pressure?” he mumbled against the pillows

Zoro only hummed as an answer, his fingers starting to sneak into Law’s waistband, grazing his ass.

Sanji had stood up and silently unbuttoned his shirt, taking a seat close to the other two but just out of reach.

“Do you want me to go on?” Zoro asked, his voice all throaty with suppressed emotion, his hands halting in the air just above Law’s hip bones.

“Please do,” Law murmured, already missing the warm hands on his skin.

“Then,” Zoro began, “please take off your jeans.”

Law stayed still for a moment. Zoro held his breath, sharing another glance with Sanji.

Law slowly pushed himself up on his elbows, gazing back over his shoulder at Zoro, then turning his head straight into Sanji’s direction, not at all surprised he sat right next to them.

“You know,” he said, looking from one to the other, his face completely expressionless, “if you wanted to seduce me so bad, you needn’t have waited for my birthday and taken all these measures. Like, aphrodisiacs in both food and the oil? Do you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Zoro swallowed, sitting back a little. Sanji hid his face behind his hair.

Law pulled Sanji closer at his open shirt, eyeing him, amused by his flushed cheeks and closed eyes, and smashing their lips together. Sanji perked up, overwhelmed at first, then kissing back.

Zoro watched them intently but didn’t dare interfere. As Law came up for air, pulling away from Sanji, he beckoned Zoro to come closer.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t tried your _presents_ on each other before giving them to me,” he said with a predatory grin. “I know you have.”

Zoro shrugged, looking away. Law caressed his left cheek, sending his earrings jingling before leaning in and kissing him as well.

“I think it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked…,” he remarked, grazing Zoro’s neck with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from the greenhead and making Sanji hastily shrug off his shirt altogether.

Lying back, unbuttoning his jeans, Law said, “I might start to like celebrating my birthday, after all…”


End file.
